


Until the End

by sennalee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennalee/pseuds/sennalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His bladder gave a painful throb in protest, which Oikawa did his best to ignore. Yes, he could wait. All he'd have to do is keep his focus on the game in front of him and make sure not to think about how good it had felt earlier when he'd started peeing his pants and how much better it would feel when he got to release the rest of the liquid into a toilet, and oh, okay, that was not at all helping him ignore his problem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> HahahaHA my title makes this fic sound really dramatic, but in reality, it is just a story about Oikawa having to pee okay okay. I just couldn't come up with a better title, so now we are all stuck with that hilariously dramatic thing notating an omorashi story lolol okay I'm done. (i.e. titles are, and will always be, my worst enemy)
> 
> (Also I was really debating whether or not to tag iwaoi as a ship b/c this really isn't blatantly shippy at all? I only ended up tagging it, because I really do see this as pre-relationship iwaoi even though it's reaaallllly subtle, so I guess that's worth mentioning. I apologize if that's misleading. :/ )

He'd assured Iwa-chan so many times now that the reason he was so invested in this game was absolutely not because Kageyama's team was playing. No, his interest was purely for the sake of volleyball...Not at all because of Tobio-chan, but Oikawa knew if he looked to his right, he'd be met with the sight of Iwaizumi's crossed arms and raised eyebrow.

 It was partly this knowledge that kept Oikawa's focus firmly on the game. It's not as if he  _begged_ Iwa-chan to come or anything--Iwaizumi had chosen to come along and watch the match, and he should know very well that Oikawa would've been perfectly happy coming on his own.

...Well, maybe not  _happy_ , but he would've been fine. He would've survived without Iwa-chan sitting beside him as he watched the game, and Iwa-chan  _knew_ that. Yet here he was, sitting beside Oikawa with that knowing look on his face while Oikawa was forced to pointedly ignore him in favor of the game itself.

It wasn't as if it was troublesome putting his entire focus toward the game. While Karasuno seemed like such an underdog team, Tobio-chan and his tiny sidekick managed to make it look as if Karasuno actually had a chance.  _More than a chance_ , Oikawa allowed, as Karasuno's points kept increasing. The upperclassmen played quite well too, Oikawa knew, and gave a little nod at the thought. Karasuno's victory certainly was never due to Tobio-chan's talents alone. It was everyone else building up the perpetually scowling first year, and that was good, that was fine, Oikawa was sure the other boys on the Karasuno team put an impressive amount of time into practicing, and that was how it _should_ be.

Point after point was being scored, both teams fighting to win the match. Oikawa's eyes were glued to the court before him. He kept his mouth determinedly shut, refusing to cheer for either team regardless of how impressive any particular play happened to be. He was here to size up the competition, not to support either team.

Oikawa had expected the game to be interesting, but he would be lying if he said he had expected walking in that he'd be having trouble pulling his gaze away from the players on the court. The two games before it had been close as well, Karasuno losing the first, but managing to pull ahead in the last few minutes of the second. Now they were onto the third, and the two teams had been neck and neck from the start, neither wanting to give an inch lest the other team take a mile instead and end up winning the entire match.

Watching the game made Oikawa itch to get on the court and play. If he was lucky, maybe Iwa-chan would consent to practicing with him later, though Iwa-chan refusing was not going to be enough to keep Oikawa from practicing on his own. His serve was really what he needed to work on most, anyway. Serving was one of his strong points, but as long as his serve could still be received at all, it wasn't good  _enough_.

Speaking of serves, Karasuno was preparing to make one of their own after having scored the last point, and Oikawa leaned forward in his seat. Anticipation grew as Tobio-chan's teammate prepared his serve, Oikawa holding his breath as the tall boy approached the serving line, the ball sailing over the net moments later, only to be gracefully received and shot right back.

The volley was long, and Oikawa only realized he'd been holding his breath when he pulled in a desperate inhale, the game having pulled him in so thoroughly that he had been paying no mind to his own lungs. He took another deep breath and went right back to watching the game, chewing on his lower lip in concentration.

The ball flew back and forth, back and forth over the net until finally, Tobio-chan and the tiny redhead decided to take a chance with their killer quick and, to their sure delight, the ball shot right past the other team's players to smack onto the floor.

As the Karasuno players celebrated their point, Oikawa sat stiffly in silence, refusing to allow his face to show whether he was happy about this development or not, too proud to let Iwa-chan know what he was thinking.  _Though Iwa-chan probably knows already anyway_ , Oikawa thought to himself with a pout.

The ball had been served again, and the volley was just as intense as the last, one team wanting to hold onto their lead while the other desperately wanted to pull ahead themselves, and neither team was going to give in to the other without a fight. As he watched the volley, Oikawa noticed that this time, he was apparently holding a bit more than his breath.

With a jolt and a gasp in shock, Oikawa looked down frantically after feeling what was  _definitely_ a gush of liquid into his pants and  _when on earth had an ocean taken up residence in his abdomen?_ There was no sign of any wetness on his pants quite yet when he looked at them (though he didn't want to think about what the back might look like if he were to stand up), but he was struggling to reign in the escaping urine, squirming around to try to find a comfortable position.

After full seconds of outright peeing his pants, he finally managed to clamp down on his bladder muscles enough to slow—and eventually stop—the spurts of pee soaking into his underwear. He clenched his fists by his sides and squeezed his eyes shut, sitting straight up and having to resist reaching down to grip his crotch. The cheering of the crowd around him indicated the volley had finally ended, but Oikawa was too worried about his bladder fully emptying into his pants to figure out which team had scored the point.

Now that he was aware of how badly he had to go, he was horribly confused as to how he had not noticed it before now. He was absolutely  _bursting_ , having to hold back actual whimpers as he struggled to keep the control he had finally gained, even as his bladder continued to seize in a desperate attempt to expel its contents.

Shallow breaths were leaving his lungs and his fingernails—despite their bluntness—were digging into his palms. Tiny drips still leaked into his underwear every few seconds, but for the most part, he was confident now that his bladder was back under his control.

He opened his eyes to see Karasuno's opponent with one more point than they'd had when his accident had begun. The game was now 18 to 17, with Tobio-chan's team in the lead. Giving his hips an experimental wiggle, Oikawa winced at the responding cramp in his bladder as it tried its best to contain the sloshing water. Okay, so his bladder was  _very_ full. He angrily eyed the empty soda cup by his feet as if it was the cup's fault that he was stuck in such a predicament before turning back to the game just in time to see Karasuno score yet another point.

He should just get up and go to the bathroom. The seat of his pants already felt sopping wet, and he could see a tiny dark patch to the left of his groin. Maybe he could ask to borrow Iwa-chan's jacket to tie around his waist so nobody would suspect anything...

But then the cheers from the spectators surrounding him indicated another point for Karasuno, and the game probably wouldn't be  _that_ much longer. Kageyama's team was ahead by four, and only need five more points to win. The other team must've been tired to let them gain such a lead so late in the game, and Oikawa was absolutely not going to miss the game's conclusion because of his bladder.

Besides, he'd already let out quite a bit. His wet pants could attest to that. He could  _easily_ wait until the end of the game and make it to the bathroom with no further mishaps.

His bladder gave a painful throb in protest, which Oikawa did his best to ignore. Yes, he could wait. All he'd have to do is keep his focus on the game in front of him and make sure not to think about how good it had felt earlier when he'd started peeing his pants and how much  _better_ it would feel when he got to release the rest of the liquid into a toilet, and oh, okay, that was not at  _all_ helping him ignore his problem.

Honestly, how had he gone so long without noticing his pressing need to pee? Wishing more than anything that he could go back to that time of ignorance, he squished his thighs together, gripped his knees with white-knuckled fingers, and vowed not to give in to the demands of his bladder.

He managed to get through watching three more volleys (one resulting in a point to Karasuno, the other two with points to their opponent) before a spasm too large for him to ignore had him folding forward at the waist with a whine, hands crawling down his thighs, desperate to put some pressure on his crotch but unable to do so when strangers were all around him. Granted, their eyes  _should_ have been stuck to the game, but so should've Oikawa's really, but here he was, staring at his own crotch as he begged his bladder to keep holding, hoping beyond hope that the visible wet spot was not about to spread.

He had just gotten control of himself for the second time, when a heavy hand fell on his right shoulder, and a gravelly whisper of “Oikawa” was muttered directly into his ear.

He definitely did not shriek in surprise, and the little jump that came along with that not-shriek did  _not_ jostle his bladder enough that it released a stream of urine powerful enough to widen that wet patch. Oh, who was he kidding, he was wetting his pants  _again_ , and he was struggling quite a bit for control this time.

Now he  _really_ couldn't break down and grab himself--His shout at Iwa-chan's actions had caught the attention of several people nearby, and many of them were giving him suspicious glares. He afforded them a cheery smile and a wave, even as he could feel sweat beading on his forehead and a few residual drops of urine soaking into his underwear. Yes, he'd managed to get that control back again, but he doubted there was any way he'd be able to get out of the crowd now without most everyone noticing his wet pants.

As the glaring fans turned their furrowed brows back to the game, Oikawa jerked around to face Iwaizumi, who was watching him with both eyebrows raised.

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” Oh no, his voice was so breathless, it was  _never_ that breathless normally. Iwa-chan was going to know something was wrong immediately, and he was going to want Oikawa to leave the stadium to use the bathroom, but the game was  _so close to done_ , and Oikawa had already peed so much, and...

“...Are you feeling okay?”

...And Iwa-chan apparently hadn't yet realized what exactly Oikawa was suffering through.

“I'm fine, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chirped, directing a winning smile at Iwaizumi now before whipping his head back to the game.

“Don't lie to me. You've been acting strange for half the game now.” Iwaizumi leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he turned his head to meet Oikawa's eyes.

Unfortunately, he happened to look down during this movement and sat straight back up immediately.

“Why don't you just go to the bathroom?” Iwaizumi hissed, his breath hitting Oikawa's ear as he spoke.

“The game's almost over, Iwa-chan! I'd like to see the end.”

“Fine, but I'm  _not_ going to switch pants with you when yours get soaked.”

“I'd never ask you to,” Oikawa said as he wiggled his hips in an involuntary squirm.

He could still feel Iwa-chan glaring at him, but Oikawa was not going to back down now. He'd gotten to go a little bit more when Iwaizumi had scared him, so he had no excuse at all not to wait until the game was over. Besides, Karasuno only needed to score two more points before they'd win. After that, Oikawa could book it out of the gym and straight into the bathroom and then he'd feel  _so_ relieved once he was able to relax and release the liquid from his bladder.

Oikawa quickly realized he should not be letting his mind wander in this way as a shooting pain emanated from his throbbing bladder. His entire abdomen felt full, and he could feel his hard rock of a bladder pushing into the waistband of his jeans. Rubbing his palms roughly up and down his thighs, he inwardly cheered when Karasuno scored another point. Just one more point. One more point for Karasuno, and he'd be free.

His entire body was shaking with need, and he hoped that his jiggling legs weren't causing noticeable vibrations to the seats of the people around him, but it was impossible for him to keep still. Despite how much pee he'd unintentionally let out already, there was still just  _too much left_.

“Come on come on,” he muttered under his breath, but his quiet pleas weren't enough to control the game, quite predictably. Karasuno's opponents were the next to score a point.

“That's fine, they're still three points ahead,” he murmured just before gasping as his bladder seized.

But it seemed that their seemingly approaching defeat had energized Karasuno's opponent, as they scored another point almost immediately after the first. Oikawa let out a despairing groan, leaning back in his chair now to try to remove some of the pressure his waistband was putting on his abdomen.

His bladder was still throbbing, but Oikawa felt he was lucky to have avoided any more leaks. Oh, but he  _wanted_ to leak. If the result wouldn't have been embarrassment beyond anything he could imagine, he would've flooded his pants long before now, but there was no way he was going to walk out of here with pee dripping from his jeans. The wet patch they currently sported was bad enough, but at least it could be covered by a jacket, so long as he could count on Iwa-chan to lend his.

But then, Karasuno pulled through for him and scored their final point before their opponent managed to catch up, and as everyone else in the stands was rising to shout about the outcome of the game, Oikawa was standing gingerly, taking advantage of everyone else's distraction to reward his patience and perseverence with a quick squeeze to the groin with his hands and almost regretted it when removing the pressure moments later nearly triggered his bladder to let go.

“No no, I can't go now, please no,” Oikawa whimpered, placing a hand over his bladder, completely astonished when he realized that he could  _feel_ the protrusion of the organ from his abdomen. He had known his bladder was full, but he couldn't remember a time in his past when he had ever been so close to bursting.

“Come on, we need to get out of here.” Iwaizumi had grabbed his upper arm and was tugging him toward the aisle, excusing the both of them whenever they passed in front of another spectator and likely trampling a few toes as he barreled through the crowd, Oikawa stumbling along behind him.

“Iwa-chan, slow down!” Oikawa cried, tiny spurts of urine escaping every time he took a step.

“Do you want to get to the bathroom before a line forms?”

“Oh yes, Iwa-chan, please!”

“Then we really can't slow down.”

Oikawa was silent then, suffering through the vibrations from his feet hitting the cement traveling right up his leg and directly to his bladder, shaking the organ and every drop of liquid held within it and increasing his need tenfold.

They weren't the first to leave the gym, but they were near the front of the crowd as they pushed their way out of the exit and made a beeline for the bathrooms. Oikawa was lucky Iwa-chan was there to lead him, really, as his vision blurred from tears of desperation. He doubted he would've been able to see well enough to make it to the bathroom on his own.

Before Oikawa could even register what was happening, Iwaizumi was shoving his way through the door to the men's room, still dragging Oikawa behind him.

Their rushing had paid off, Oikawa was pleased to note, even as Iwa-chan was roughly shoving him into a stall and pulling the door shut from outside. Oikawa was lucky to have Iwa-chan sometimes, but there was absolutely no time to spare at the moment to continue on that train of thought. Instead, Oikawa had to hope that Iwaizumi was still holding the door closed from the outside, because he did not have the time to make sure the door was locked--he needed to put _all_ his time into first fumbling the button on his jeans open and then finally getting to pee and oh, did he have to  _go_.

It was torture standing directly in front of a toilet, yet still having his pants very determinedly clinging to his hips. Undoing the button caused his thumbs to press uncomfortably on the bulge of his bladder, and Oikawa nearly sobbed as a gush of pee shot into his underwear. No  _way_ was he going to wet himself in a bathroom stall. It was definitely not going to happen, and despite his trembling fingers, the button on his pants fell open at last and he yanked his zipper down before quickly doing the same with his pants and underwear.

His bladder gave up the second his underwear was no longer covering him, a gushing stream of pee splashing onto the floor until Oikawa was able to gain enough sense to direct it into the toilet, and then,  _then_ he could concentrate on the amazing feeling of emptying his overfull bladder.

He'd thought it'd felt good to release some of that liquid earlier when he'd been seated watching the game, but it was  _nothing_ compared to this moment,  _nothing_ compared to being able to pee without worrying about his clothes or the floor or his chair and knowing that he'd soon be _completely_ empty.

His thoughts grew fuzzy, the pleasure so intense that he felt as if he were choking on the sensation. At least that meant he wasn't likely to make any embarrassing noises to accompany the incredible pleasure, even if it was a bit inconvenient to be gasping for breath as he stood on shaky, unstable legs in a bathroom stall.

Even once his stream had died off, his bladder shrunk back to its normal size and throbbing from the effort of holding, Oikawa stayed still, allowing his mind to return to him from wherever it had floated off to during that experience. Sure, he didn't think he had ever held  _quite_ that much before, but he also was seriously questioning whether he'd ever before felt something so _incredible_ as being able to pee after the torture of holding it so long.

Shaking his head, he gained his senses enough to pull his pants back up and fasten them. He took a moment to be upset at himself for forgetting to steal Iwa-chan's jacket to hide the wetness on his pants before flushing the toilet and turning around, tapping Iwaizumi's fingers where they were still holding the stall door shut to indicate that it was safe to let go. Iwa-chan did so immediately, and Oikawa sauntered out, doing his best to walk confidently despite any unnaturally dark spots on his pants.

He watched his face in the mirror as he washed his hands, noting cheeks dusted with pink and eyes glazed, pupils blown wide. His bottom lip even looked a bit swollen from when he had bitten it earlier, though that might have been in Oikawa's imagination.

He couldn't even find the energy to smile as he turned back toward Iwa-chan to leave, only to be met by Iwaizumi thrusting the jacket Oikawa had been wanting to ask for right at the boy in question.

“Don't walk around like that so shamelessly!”

“Aww, does Iwa-chan care about me after all?” Oikawa tried to coo, though his voice ended up sounding a bit too scratchy to match the playful tone he wanted.

“You wish. I just don't want to be seen with you like this,” Iwaizumi scowled.

Oikawa gave him a smirk, knowing full well that Iwa-chan was certainly not telling the truth. But he was simply too worn out—not to mention still coming down from the high caused by the pleasure of emptying his bursting bladder—to argue with his friend, so he simply shook his head, smirk softening into a small grin.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan.”

“...Let's just get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based off of a prompt I received on sennaleee.tumblr.com. Come visit me over there for more omo. *thumbs up*
> 
> I appreciate all comments and kudos! <3


End file.
